This invention relates to improved apparatus and methods for sanding or otherwise abrading the periphery of a recoil pad to a shape corresponding to the butt end of a gun stock to which the pad is connected.
In fitting a recoil pad to a gun stock, it is conventional to initially form the pad to a size slightly greater than the butt end of the gun, and to then sand or grind away the outer surface of the pad until it is aligned with the outer surface of the rear portion of the gun at all points thereabout. This sanding operation must usually be performed by highly skilled persons, who in spite of their skill must work very carefully in order to give the outer surface of the pad a smooth and neat appearance, and to at the same time avoid damaging the adjacent surfaces of the gun stock, with the result that the overall operation must necessarily consume a very substantial amount of time and therefore involve substantially more expense to the customer than would be desired. If a power sander is employed to perform the sanding operation, a relatively slight accidental movement of the gun and pad during the sanding operation can cause the sander to gouge into the pad and/or gun in a manner marring the appearance of one or both of these elements beyong correction or repair.